Cherryheart 20
by CaptainCherry
Summary: Ash is ready to compete in the PWT. And he's not doing it just for fun.


Ash was lounging in a chair looking for different jobs. "I just can't find the right one." he stated. Pikachu was watching a program on Wild Cubchoo when someone knocked on the door.

Ash and Yancy were staying at a hotel with their Pokémon in the hotel's greenhouse. Yancy was however shopping for the time being. Ash recently changed into his kalos clothes and was working on dyeing his hair.

Ash opened the door to see Stephen who dyed his hair white. He wasn't alone in this. "Hi Ketchum!" Stephen said happily. Ash allowed him with hesitance to enter the room. "How did you find me?" he asked.

Stephen reminded Ash that they spoke on their Xtransievers. "Has this Mewtwo made you any stronger Ash?" Stephen wanted to know. He was skeptical about Ash having a newspaper and slippers in his bedroom. "I realized that fate called me to the Unova region. This time to bring someone into my life.

Stephen knew that he wasn't talking about Mewtwo. "Well you can tell me anything Ash." he said as he grabbed a peanut stick from his pocket. Ash watched his friend munch on it and told him about how he met Yancy.

"Well it seems that this Mewtwo has a shady background. But that's just me." Stephen understood Ash's decision and accepted it without hesitance. "I'll always be here for you Ash." he promised.

Suddenly Yancy came knocking. Ash came to the door as Stephen and Pikachu elbowed each other playfully. "Oh Ash" Yancy said with emotion as she hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "I have company by the way." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Stephen introduced himself and soon announced that a PWT tournament was tonight. "You two go ahead," Ash said "I'm preparing something specia." Stephen and Yancy were both intrigued but agreed to it nonetheless.

That night many people from Unova gathered to watch a series of magnificent fights. Stephen was anticipating the first two trainers while Yancy began to wonder why Ash didn't come. Pikachu sharing popcorn with Stephen gave the food some nervous chomps.

The first battle was going to be between Elesa and Skyla. The model winked at her high flying friend. "May we both feel the dazzle." Elesa said hopefully. Skyla was ready to fight, "Come on out Swoobat!" Elesa brushed her black hair and grinned, "Emolga I need your help!"

The two flying Pokémon looked at each other with confidence in their eyes, ready to win for their trainers. "Emolga use Discharge" Elesa commanded. "Emollgaa!" Emolga gave a battle cry and shocked the opposing Swoobat. The two Pokémon battled until Swoobat fell to the ground defeated.

Yancy was hardly entertained since her love wasn't with her. But she smiled since Pikachu was beginning to worry too. He stopped eating the popcorn and put his hoodie over his head. Stephen seemed to be cheering for his entertainment rather than any of the battlers.

Many trainers battled until the final round was to begin. Ash was one of the participants to Yancy's amazement. She was impressed that her baby was battling for her. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat.

Ash was going up against Benga who the referee claimed to be Alder's Grandson. "So you are Ash huh?" Benga hid the fact that he was impressed. "I'll show my father how far my Pokémon and I have gone. Come on out Garchomp!"

Ash sent out his Heracross eager to win this. "All right Heracross use Megahorn!" Benga smiled and responded, "Use X-scissor!" Garchomp had Heracross by the horn. "Fly up and use Hornleech!" Ash said.

Garchomp began to lose his grip as Heracross tackled him and got far from his grip. Ash found it risky to fly to Garchomp so he decided to try something new.

Yancy saw spirit in Ash's battling style. She was getting desperate to hold Ash when Heracross used Pin Missile upon his trainer's request. "Our pride shall not stumble." Benga said boldly.

Garchomp used Dragon Rush in an effort to knock out Heracross. Ash struck his fist, "Use Guillotine!" Given that Garchomp was at a close range Heracross saw his chance. Aiming for the scalp Heracross struck Garchomp hard. Benga surprised saw his Partner fall to the ground.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum!" the referee exclaimed. He was handed a black and white scarf as a prize. The crowd cheered excited to see the winner. Yancy took a nice breath and clapped as well. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu and Stephen threw their fists into the air.

When the crew walked outside Ash handed Yancy his scarf. "It's a small world Ash," Yancy handed him a red baseball hat with a black heart. She kissed him with her eyes closed and hugged him happily.

Not watching Stephen and Pikachu opened some sodas and called cheers. "May Ash's guts always guide him." Stephen said. Pikachu squeaked approvingly.


End file.
